


Take Care

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Ecchi, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person, Romance, nurse outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Natuski dips a compress into some warm water and practically slaps it onto your forehead. Her beside manner doesn't exactly emulate Florence Nightingale, but you'd rather be sick with her than healthy and without. "I told you to bring an umbrella just in case." she huffs. "And you said noooooo. Let this be a lesson. I am always right. Say it."You sigh and roll your eyes. "You're always right. ...And also very cute."





	Take Care

"Ah...ah...ah... _choo_!"

Natsuki winces as she stares down at you, shaking her head. "Idiot."

You sniffle. "That's not a very nice thing to say to a sick person." You say that, even though it was your fault. You're the one who didn't want to bring an umbrella on the grounds that it was speculated to be sunny all day. Last time you trust the weatherperson. Even now, the rain beat down relentlessly just outside your window. 

Natuski dips a compress into some warm water and practically slaps it onto your forehead. Her beside manner doesn't exactly emulate Florence Nightingale, but you'd rather be sick with her than healthy and without. "I told you to bring an umbrella just in case." she huffs. "And you said noooooo. Let this be a lesson. I am always right. Say it."

You sigh and roll your eyes. "You're always right. ...And also very cute."

Her cheeks flush pink and she turns away. "Shut up, dummy. Don't think just because you're sick you'll get off easy."

You wish you could hug her, wrap your arms around her and snuggle her until she has to go home, but you're too weak from your fever to move. 

"Do you need anything?" she asks, that familiar tenderness shining through. "Tea? Juice? Another pillow?"

You shake your head. "You're right here, Natsuki. I've got everything I need."

Her blush deepens and she lightly whaps you on the leg. "How can you be so gross with a straight face?"

"Practice."

She huffs again and crosses her arms, screwing up her face in an annoyed pout. "I can't wait for you to get better so I can thump you."

You snicker. "You know what might help?" She turns her head, indicating she's listening. "Maybe if you...ah...nevermind, forget I said anything."

"No, what were you gonna say?" she asks. "If it helps you get better, I'll do anything."

Your own blush forms and not because of the fever. You know what you're about to ask would likely get you smacked. But you've dug a hole now. And time to lie in it.

"W...ell...maybe you could...dress up...like a hot nurse? Like from eroge?"

Natsuki is deathly silent as she stares at you with a blank face. You wonder how serious she was about not striking a sick person. 

Wordlessly, she stands up and leaves the room. If you had the strength, you'd facepalm yourself. Stupid, you'll be lucky if she ever talks to you again after that sleazy comment. Why did you have to be such a perv?

Five, ten, fifteen minutes pass and you feel worse with each passing second. If she left, you wouldn't blame her. Then, the door swings open, and you get the shock of your life.

A white one-piece nurse dress fits snugly around her petite frame, accentuated by the matching knee-length, ruffled white stockings that look almost painted on her. A delicate gap of skin lies between skirt and stockings, your gaze lingering for the briefest of moments. To top it all off, a white nurse's cap with a pink cross rests atop her rosy locks. She looks cuter than ever. As alluring and sweet as forbidden fruit, but with a vague, erotic air that sends your heart racing.

"If you _ever_..." she says. "And I mean _**ever**_ tell anyone I did this, you'll wish you were dead, got it?" 

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak, fearful of what sound would escape your mouth.

"Good. Now, then..." She smiles, and approaches the bed, gripping the edges of her dress in a curtsy. "How can I take care of you?"

It's like a dream come true. Granted, her demeanor hasn't changed a bit, but the outfit certainly helps the healing process. When she reaches over to fluff your pillow, you get a generous view of her cleavage. She purposefully drops something and when she bends over to pick it up, you can just barely see the edge of her flowery pink panties. You're so drawn in by the sight, you barely register Natsuki giving you a smug look.

"You're quite the perverted patient, aren't you?" she asks, slipping into character. "It's very rude of you to ogle your nurse. Have you no shame?"

"N-Not really..." you reply. You wondered just how far she was going to take this.

She clicks her tongue disapprovingly, making her way back to your bed. Slowly, she spider-walks her hand up the bed, gently across your leg. "You seem especially unwell. I wonder if there's something I could do to help."

"I...I..." 

"Shh..." Natsuki purrs. "Nurse Natsuki is here, to tend to aaaaall your ailments."

"Oh, God." you whisper, the pounding of your heart so loud you're surprised she can't hear it, her pink, glossy lips tantalizingly close, her warm breath ghosting over you. You close your eyes, lean up...and meet air.

Natsuki's grinning at you with her tongue out, then she bursts into laughter. "Oh, my god, you're so easy!"

Even though she's having the time of her life at your expense, her laughter sounds like tinkling bells.

"God you're such a goddamn _virgin_." she says once she finally settles down. "Is a nurse outfit seriously all it takes?"

"Well, not just a nurse outfit." you pout. "It's the cute girl wearing it."

Natsuki freezes, and her face turns red. Letting out a soft wail she collapses onto your chest. "Even when you're sick you're cheesy as hell..."

You catch her by surprise leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. She wails again and half-heartedly punches you in your side. "Your bedside manner needs work."

"Shut up."

-/-/-/-/-

Your fever only lasts two days, and you're back at school before you know it. Sayori, Monika, and Yuri are all happy to see you. As is Natsuki, who nearly sends you into a panic attack with her choice of wear today.

Ruffled white stockings.


End file.
